


Things That You Know

by akamine_chan



Category: Durham County, due South
Genre: Community: c6d_universe, F/M, M/M, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, theme challenge: mortal sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would Ray be on his knees for some skanky guy, sliding the zipper down and sucking on some stranger's cock?  Or would the guy have Ray backed up against the wall, jerking Ray off hard and fast, listening to Ray's increasingly desperate moans?  He paused, taking a gulp from one of the beers to wet his suddenly dry throat before heading out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal community c6d_universe
> 
> Notes: Quick and helpful beta by Sionnain. Written in Sionnain and Waltzforanight's What Else Would You Have Me Be 'verse, available at the LiveJournal community used_to_love_me. Written for the Mortal Sins theme challenge at the LiveJournal community c6d_universe. Title from _I Want You Sex Part I_ by George Michaels. Much thanks to my personal muse.
> 
> Prompt: voyeurism, mortal sins

The bar was crowded, and loud. It wasn't Mike's kind of place, full of gay-retro-punks and women wanting to dance, plus thumping music. Ray really liked it, though, and Mike was happy that it wasn't filled with twentysomethings that made Mike feel ancient. He fought his way through the crowd of shuffling, swaying, moving bodies, yelled for two beers, paid the bartender and worked his way back to the table, only getting groped once.

Mike got back to their table, Ray was _gone_ and there was a stranger sitting there. Mike looked at him questioningly and the guy shrugged. Ray couldn't have gone far—they'd come over in Mike's car, after a quick but heated argument about who got to drive. Mike had ended that decisively by grabbing the back of Ray's neck and holding him still while he kissed him hard. When he pulled away, Ray was flushed and temporarily acquiescent.

"There was a guy sitting here, blue shirt, spiky hair..." Mike raised his voice to be heard over the music. "You see where he went?"

The guy pointed toward the back door. "He left with a redhead," he shouted.

Mike felt his eyebrows rise. He guessed that he wasn't alone in his fascination with redheads, though lately Mike's taste ran toward blonds.

Ray was the one who'd wanted to come out tonight and find someone for them to play with. Mike guessed that he'd found someone and was getting a little bit of a head start. Smirking, he headed toward the back exit, wondering what he'd find when he stepped out into the alley behind the bar. Would Ray be on his knees for some skanky guy, sliding the zipper down and sucking on some stranger's cock? Or would the guy have Ray backed up against the wall, jerking Ray off hard and fast, listening to Ray's increasingly desperate moans? He paused, taking a gulp from one of the beers to wet his suddenly dry throat before heading out the door.

The idea of Ray with another man always set off Mike's jealous streak, but at the same time, it turned him on something fierce. Usually, he'd end up fucking Ray hard and fast, leaving behind bruises and scratches scattered across Ray's skin. Seeing Ray marked like that satisfied some primal part of him that he wasn't totally comfortable with.

The alley was dim and half-hidden behind a tall stack of empty boxes was Ray and his new friend. He had the guy shoved up against the wall and was busy trying to undo his jeans while kissing him. Ray broke off the kiss, cursing, as he struggled with his belt. A giggle, soft and sweet, floated through the air and the picture in front of Mike shifted on its axis.

Redheaded _woman_. Not man. Even better.

Setting the beers against the wall, Mike walked a little closer, careful not to make any noise, watching as the woman let go of Ray's shoulders and moved to help him with the belt. She giggled again, and Ray kissed her, laughing. "I know, I'm a dork," he whispered as she unzipped his pants and pushed them down his hips a little. "Oh, yeah, you're so sexy."

Ray pushed her underwear down impatiently, letting it pool at her feet. She murmured something that Mike couldn't make out, and lifted one leg, wrapping it around Ray's hip and pulling him closer, rubbing against his cock. From here, Mike could see her bright red hair, curly and short, and her dark framed glasses. Her hands twined into Ray's hair and brought their mouths together, kissing him while his hand snuck under the short skirt she was wearing.

Mike's dick was hard and he found himself mesmerized by the sight of Ray and the sexy redhead, rocking against each other. She moaned, her voice husky with arousal. "Please, please, touch me," she whispered, pulling on Ray's hand, directing it to where she wanted Ray to touch her. Mike could imagine how wet she was, how hot and slick and warm she would be when Ray touched her clit.

"Hold on, baby," he whispered, and there was the crinkle of a condom packet being opened. Ray suddenly lifted her up, pushing her against the wall to hold her in place as he slid into her, letting her slip down the rough wall a little. She cried out and clutched at him, wrapping her long legs around Ray's hips.

"Oh, fuck," she gasped out, digging her fingers into Ray's shoulders. "God, I need to touch you, need to feel your skin." She pushed her hand into the collar of Ray's shirt, searching. She didn't seem satisfied, because she make an unhappy sound and started tearing at the buttons of the shirt. Mike heard a couple of _plinks_ as buttons dropped to the ground. Once she reached skin, she growled and scratched her nails across Ray's chest, causing him to hiss and thrust into her hard. "More, I need more."

Mike understood exactly how she felt. Sometimes, Ray made him so crazy, so desperate that he couldn't see straight. All he could do was push Ray down, hold him open and drive into him, quick and fierce and deep.

"Hold on, baby. I'm gonna fuck you so good..." Ray panted, holding her tight and starting to slide in and out of her. "You're so wet, so tight, baby."

Mike couldn't help himself, he slid his hand down the front of his pants, rubbing against his cock, which was painfully erect. He could feel himself sweating, his arousal pulsing through his blood as he watched Ray squeezing her ass and dipping his head to nuzzle at her neck, licking or biting, Mike couldn't tell. When she cried out, Mike was sure Ray was nipping at her neck, leaving behind faint red marks, the kind he liked to leave behind on Ray.

Watching Ray fuck was always a huge turn on for Mike. It ranked right up there with watching Ray dance. Fucking and dancing; Ray did both with grace and passion, and a flair that made Mike's mouth water.

The redhead was gasping loudly, biting her lip to hold back her cries as Ray continued to push into her rhythmically. Mike was pretty sure she was close to coming, and Ray seemed to think so, too, because he started with the sweet sex talk that Mike would never, ever admit to liking.

"Oh, baby, so sweet, so hot, you are making me so hard. Can you feel how hard I am, all for you, all because of you? You gonna come for me, want to feel you coming apart around me, yeah? Come on, baby, come for me." Ray's voice was breathless and rasped against Mike's nerves, sending a shiver down his spine.

Swallowing hard, Mike scrubbed at his face, trying to push down his arousal. He was unbelievably turned on and was seriously thinking about unzipping his pants, pulling out his dick and jerking off here in the alley. Instead, he made himself put his hands down at his side, fists clenched, and watched Ray and this beautiful woman fuck in the alley, all animal passion and rutting.

The redhead groaned and panted and reached between her legs, pushing aside her skirt a little with one hand so she could touch herself. Her legs flexed, pulling Ray closer and she moaned loudly as Ray continued to fuck her. Mike could see her other hand clenching in Ray's hair, pulling him closer as she trembled and orgasmed.

"Oh, baby, that's it, that's it, you feel so good," Ray groaned, burrowing his face against her neck. "Oh, fffuck—" Ray pushed forward, losing his rhythm, just needing to be as deep as he could get. After another couple of ragged thrusts and he threw back his head and groaned, his entire body bowed and tense as he came. He collapsed against the wall, still conscious enough not to squish the her against the wall too hard, just enough to keep her pinned there for a minute.

Mike was covered with a fine sheen of sweat, and his body was tense and aroused, frustrated. He opened and closed his hands, trying to work out the ache in them. He silently moved back toward the door, determined that Ray and his friend not see him. He'd tell Ray about it later, of course, probably while fucking his brains out, but he didn't want to embarrass the woman if he could help it.

Picking up the beers, he slipped back inside the bar, where the crowd had thinned a little. There were a couple of tables open, so Mike sat down at one, rolling his head on his shoulders, determined to work the tension out before Ray came back. He couldn't help thinking about the two of them in the alley, disengaging, straightening their clothes, the woman checking her makeup. Ray was a gentleman about these kinds of things, he'd probably kiss her and thank her, and then hold her hand as they walked back to the back entrance of the bar.

Mike looked up as Ray waved, still holding the redhead's hand. He walked, toward Mike, tugging her along, smiling at her. Mike had to swallow—Ray's smile, open and happy, still twisted something dark and secret inside his heart.

"Hey, Mike. I want you to meet Kit. Kit, this is my boyfriend, Mike."

She smiled, a little shy, and ducked her head, holding out her hand. "Hello, Mike."

Her voice was husky and luscious, and Mike suddenly wanted to hear her say all kinds of filthy things. "Hello, Kit. Nice to meet you." He smiled, and looked at Ray, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Ray tells me you like watching," she said, winking saucily, green eyes twinkling.

It startled a laugh out of him. "Did he now?" He tilted his head questioningly. "Maybe we should go back to our place and talk about it."

-fin-


End file.
